


【迦周/fgo】实 【小太阳二周目】

by shenying_0403



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenying_0403/pseuds/shenying_0403
Summary: Attention：# 本文清理元素有，请不适者避雷。下章（应该）完结，这个长坑总算可以填完了。





	1. -12-

-12-

 

迦尔纳没想到自己会有如此近距离触碰阿周那的机会。在他的想象中，自己和他之间一定会永远隔着一层命运的羁绊吧。但是当迦尔纳终于将自己的嘴唇与对方的嘴唇相合之时，他才恍然大悟：这个自以为已经不能再更熟悉的人，原来依旧是那么的陌生。

自己已经看惯得不能再习惯的、和自己截然相反的黝黑健壮的身躯，现在因为宿醉和不稳定的精神状态而微微发热，渗出虚汗。指尖按压着对方的皮肤得到象征青春健康的肉感和反弹，似乎也被迦尔纳敏锐的末梢神经所捕捉到。迦尔纳如同探索尚未开发的矿坑一样，小心翼翼地抚摸着阿周那的肩胛、背部、腰腹，并将舌尖趁机伸入了阿周那的嘴中。多亏于对方恍惚的意识，迦尔纳并没有受到预料中的攻击行为，取而代之的是如同松懈下来的、细碎的呜咽声。迦尔纳睁开着眼，盯着对方轻轻阖上的眼睑因为自己舌头的撩拨而微微颤抖，带动着浓密的睫毛似乎抖下了升腾的雾气凝结在上的水珠。

迦尔纳好像产生了一种自己用舌头在对方伤口上抹盐的错觉。自己现在拥抱的好像是一头受伤地、又在发情的巨大黑豹，他露出自己柔软的肚子，将自己的弱点全部展示给他，半阖着黑曜石的猫眼，奄奄一息的，但他向迦尔纳既不求生也不求死，而是渴求着自己给他欲生欲死。迦尔纳赋予给阿周那的每一记抚摸，全是双刃剑，既往救赎的方向拉，又往堕落的方向扯。但是，阿周那好像并不在乎，他竟觉得这样不上不下的状态才是最好的。

——『不是，不该这样的。』

迦尔纳是为了做了结而来的，才不会顺着阿周那的这种病态心思走下去。他开始扯起阿周那的衣服，让过程快点进行下去。但是身为多年宿敌，一直见着对方穿着这套衣服和自己打架，但是要说脱下来那又是另外一回事了。见着面前的白色衣服仿佛故意和自己作对似的，迦尔纳满脸疑惑的又尝试了几次，终于换来了阿周那「唔——！」的一声抗议，然后对方颇为爽快，三两下就把外面的白色外衣给脱了下来。

「唔……唔唔……呜啊…………」

迦尔纳探索够了阿周那的口腔，张开嘴放开了他，对方缺氧的喘息声顿时就从齿缝中漏了出来。迦尔纳静静地看着自己的宿敌如同刚刚溺水一般的微张着嘴，嘴角尚淌着些许尚未能吞咽的唾液，胸脯强有力的收缩着，但是脸颊的潮红却没有因为氧气的摄入而有所退却，反而因为一些其他的生理反应而愈发加深了。迦尔纳抚上了阿周那的侧颈，轻轻摩挲着对方的发根，迦尔纳感觉自己手上的人稍微往自己手上卸下了点力气，半阖的右眼滑下了一颗泪珠，顺着阿周那黝黑的脸颊融进了迦尔纳的掌心。迦尔纳不由自主的舔上了阿周那湿润的眼角，酌了一口鼻尖，又滑向了对方肉肉的耳垂。

「嗯……嗯啊………啊啊……啊！……」

侧耳听见阿周那随着自己牙齿的轻咬而突然高昂的喘叫，迦尔纳心中涌出了一股异常的感觉，上瘾似的在耳垂的耳洞处再加重了下力度，果不其然换来了阿周那进一步的小声惊叫。

「……原来如此。耳朵是你的敏感点吗。……」

迦尔纳又回味似的舔舐了几下对方柔软的耳朵，松开了嘴，对方恍恍惚惚的表情让迦尔纳总算松了一口气。至少让阿周那单纯沉醉在快感的熔炉中，也好过在半梦半醒的不稳定状态下阿周那的内心随时随地被黑暗侵蚀。只要阿周那目前还是那个正常的阿周那，那么迦尔纳就还有沟通的余地。

——『而且……』

「啊！？——……」

阿周那分外慌张的低头看着迦尔纳的双手攀上了自己的胸口，仅仅隔着一层紫色布料便用指尖或轻或重的掐着两个敏感的简单。他把头埋得更深，裸露的肩膀随着迦尔纳愈发加大的力道无意识的呼应着颤抖，脚趾收的更紧了。阿周那翕动着嘴唇，好像努力忍耐着体内暴走的巨大洪流，竭尽全力的平复自己的呼吸，佯作平静的说道。

「唔唔……“迦尔纳”……不要……隔着衣服……」

「嗯？」

「嗯唔……直接……请……直接……」

「……我知道了。」

阿周那慵懒的侧了侧头，但是迦尔纳迅速的就回避的向下低下了头。阿周那可能无法看清，但是将自己的脸埋入刘海之下的迦尔纳此时也竭力忍耐的咬住了自己的下唇，试图靠着一丝疼痛来唤回自己的些许理智。

——『再不快点的话，很危险。』

自己会很危险。——这是迦尔纳自始至终都不曾想到的。迦尔纳自认为自己是个清贫寡欲的人，对性爱之事没有多少迷恋。但是可能即使都是神之子嗣，依然有一半人类之种吧，即使是他，在面对这样相互零距离的爱抚所引发的本能性的强烈快意也无法完全逃脱。迦尔纳已经渐渐意识到自己的行为已经开始渐渐失控，心中按耐不住的一些冲动开始跳过自己的思考而直接化为实践，落实在阿周那的身上。

「……阿周那，把双手举高。」

「……嗯。」

就像现在这样，那个以往对于自己总是咄咄逼人的阿周那，竟如同脆弱柔软的幼儿一般，对于自己施加于他的命令和行为忠实的做出反应，如同现在这样褪去了往常保护他、塑造他的外衣，以赤裸的状态呈现在自己的面前。这样的阿周那他从来没见过，而自己面对这样的他，竟也产生了一些自己以往从来没有过的情感。

「让你做你就做啊……你真的是到最后了都无时无刻惹我厌的家伙啊……」

「啊啊……抱歉……」

可能对于阿周那来说也是一样吧。所以现在的他无法对迦尔纳只是若有若无的随口抱怨一句，而迦尔纳也没有对他的挑衅而感到生气。迦尔纳只是再次摸上了阿周那的肌肤，略微的汗渍有些粘腻，但是也不讨厌。迦尔纳静静的顺着肌肉线条，双手从肩胛骨爬上锁骨，再落到背后的蝴蝶骨。他闭上了眼睛，一片黑暗中的触觉听觉更加敏锐，他似乎能够清晰的感受着自己怀内的阿周那因为自己的抚摸而发出舒适而难耐的气音，慵懒的弓起自己姣好的精壮身体，然后因为自己的指尖划入对方修长的人鱼线而不小心发出一记湿润的呜咽。

「唔……唔啊…………“迦尔纳”……快点……」

迦尔纳无法定义这股情感，也不知道这股情感对于自己来说究竟是好还是坏。但是他能确定的是，这股未知的情感是异常的强大和激烈，仿佛在自己和阿周那体内都产生着强烈的共鸣，并且互相呼应着。

这一定不是爱情。——迦尔纳不知为何想到了这一点，然后迅速否定掉了。自己将自己唯一的爱种赐予了妻子薇莎莉，他自然肯定那位女子和孩子是自己爱情的具现，而对待阿周那则完全不是。现在迦尔纳对于阿周那的情感绝没有那么美丽、那么温柔、那么纯粹。那是种更加肆虐的、更加暴力的、更加不容分说的、也是更加痛苦酸涩的，需要自己无时无刻不抑制住才能维持自己的、更为混沌的情感。

 

——『对了，就像——』

 

迦尔纳的视线落向了身下阿周那微微咧开的嘴角，微微瞠目。

 

——『阿周那一样。』

 

 

-TBC-


	2. -13-

-13-

 

「？！……阿周那！……你……」

在看到自己身上的阿周那嘴角咧出的笑容的一刹那，迦尔纳前所未有的心中泛起一阵恶寒。但是在自己愣住的一瞬间，面前的人已经用他布上老茧、略微粗糙的双手抓上了自己的私处，突如其来爆发的巨大快感冲击的迦尔纳全身僵硬，只有瞪大的碧蓝双眼直直的盯着面前的男人全身升起更加艳丽的潮红，湿润的喘息似有似无的撒在自己柱体的尖端。阿周那从喉头中漏出几声微醺的喘笑声，指尖饶有兴趣的描摹着迦尔纳柱身的情况。

迦尔纳心中的恶寒并没有因为肉体升腾的温度而有丝毫的退却。他觉得自己面前的这个人仿佛回到了幼儿之时，那种因为好玩而会去抓蟋蟀并把它捏死的年龄。——现在的阿周那就散发着这样的气息。

 

「既然你不肯先来的话，那么先让我满足吧……哈哈。虽然一直都是平静的表情，但是这里倒是十分老实呢~应该说什么？不愧是品行高尚的大英雄，虽然肉体上比较难，但是至少心理上已经断除了一切凡俗了吗？……啊抱歉，请当我没说。但是一直这样还是很难受吧？呵呵，那就让我来帮你吧。」

「……！！」

心理上断除了一切凡俗？——迦尔纳在心中摇了摇头：这是不可能的事情。因为如果这样的话，他就不会因为自己面前的愚弟而苦恼迷惘千百年，也不会发生现在这样匪夷所思的情况而束手无策了。

不容分说的将自己湿润紧致的内部包裹上自己的脆弱，迦尔纳眼睁睁的看着阿周那以一种自己从未想象的姿态做着自己从未想象过的事情，所有的一切都失去了他的控制，而自顾自的奔跑冲撞着。迦尔纳只觉一股又一股快感的热浪从胯下涌出，冲击着自己已经不堪一击的自制力，脖颈也好似在逃避这股甜蜜的折磨一般向后仰着，拉出修长而好看的弧线。

迦尔纳微微睁开了眼，被刺激出的生理泪水模糊的双眼中映着阿周那微微起伏的头部，蓬松的黑色卷发甚是可爱的随着起伏而抖动着。柱身被阿周那湿润的口腔黏膜和略微粗糙的舌苔抚弄，迦尔纳仿佛在模糊中看到了稍稍伸出的粉红舌尖处沾着自己下面挤出的粘腻水珠，像食用糖果一样将其吞下肚，露出享受般甜腻迷乱的笑容。

迦尔纳忍耐着由这些瘙痒在心中自说自话生长开来的异样冲动，咬住了自己的下嘴唇。

 

「——呃！」

但是，突如其来的强烈疼痛如同冰水一般让方才的一切浪漫都付之一炬。果然就算是大英雄也无法忍耐自己肉体的脆弱如此强烈的冲击，迦尔纳忍不住失声惊叫了一声，然后用更大的意志力来忍耐疼痛退去后自然而然涌上来的更为浓烈的淫靡快意。

「痛苦吗？那么，我就来帮你解放吧？」

阿周那笑的更深了，迦尔纳全身细胞都在叫嚣着警告。

 

——『不好……要来了。』

——『那个家伙……要来了。』

 

「阿周那？！你想做什……！唔！……」

「哈哈。你什么都不用做哦~只要我来做就可以了……」

果然，“黑”出来了。——当面前的阿周那继续以异常强硬的姿态将自己的食指中指塞入迦尔纳的口中，看着面前的他面对自己因无法控制的唾液流动而呛出泪水、他却愈发天真无邪的开怀大笑起来的样子，迦尔纳便更加坚定了自己的判断。他很想对此迅速做出行动，但是奈何阿周那不知是因为“黑”而开启某个开关的缘故，原本就比自己大上一截的气力现在更是上了几个台阶，愣是把原本就略处劣势的迦尔纳压的死死的，目前根本就没有翻盘的机会。

「……唔……呜啊！……咳咳。……哈……」

「“迦尔纳”，你先帮我发泄一次吧？……一直忍到现在，说实话好难受……」

深入自己口中的手指被抽了出来，迦尔纳在大口大口的呼吸空气的时候，阿周那已经迫不及待的拉起迦尔纳欲图擦拭泪水的手，摸上了自己的私处。十指相叠，这时的阿周那却用着和之前截然不同的、细致入微的耐心，用指尖推搡着覆在下面、和他的炙热仅仅隔着几层布料的迦尔纳的指尖，以几乎可以磨死人的速度，仔细引导着迦尔纳的手将自己的长裤脱下。

 

『真不愧……』

当阿周那颜色略深圆润粗壮的柱体随着长裤的脱下而弹入自己的掌心时，迦尔纳若有若无的颠了颠份量，心中还是暗自的由衷称赞了一句。

应该说不愧是受到万神宠爱的天骄之子么，就连这种私密的地方也完美的诠释了造物主对其的溺爱，毫无吝啬的展现着人类肉体雄风的极致。迦尔纳紧紧的看着自己纤细的手指被对方更加粗壮的指节缠上，随着阿周那越发粗重的喘息和上扬飘忽的音节而加重摩擦套弄的力道，褐色发亮的尖端开始吐露出白色泪水粘在自己被黑色包裹的指尖上，在一片深色血肉的冲撞对抗下尤其显眼，刺痛了迦尔纳的眼睛。他只好转移视线，从下而上扫描着阿周那因快感而渗出汗水的褐色肉体，最后定格在对方发出甜腻鼻音的鼻头和微微张开的嘴唇，换来对方好似回应他视线一样的强烈颤抖。

「唔唔……唔嗯……迦……啊！……啊啊……啊恩！……嗯唔！！！——……呜呜……」

白色的凉意悉数喷射在自己的手上，却如同硫酸一样灼烧着迦尔纳的身体。他看着面前的阿周那方才依旧紧绷之极的身躯因为突然的释放而慢慢瘫软下来，卸下全部逆鳞的对方微微半睁开自己迷糊的双眼，挪动着自己瘫软无力的身体，缠上了自己早因对方香艳异常的反应而点燃的身体，用自己因汗而微微发凉的皮肤，隔靴搔痒的抚慰着迦尔纳早已忍耐到极点的炙热。

 

「更多……」

阿周那呢喃着跨上迦尔纳的身体，随后犹如顺理成章的再次亲上迦尔纳的唇瓣。然而这次只是轻轻的点上一下后，迦尔纳就看着阿周那用右手指尖沾取了一些浊液，然后喘息着伸入自己的后庭。

「唔！……呃……」

两滴冰凉的泪珠滑落在自己的脸颊，迦尔纳面前的阿周那喉咙挤出一些吃痛的闷声，紧闭着双眼，下唇似乎被咬破，眉头也因自己艰难的探入而更加紧锁。他侧头看着阿周那难耐地、似乎是下意识的在自己的身上扭着腰肢，但是手指却始终进退两难的没有进展，肩头已经开始颤抖了也丝毫不说一句话，只是以一种倔强的姿态，阿周那自顾自的给自己扩张，而陷入到进退两难的境地。

『他可真是……』

迦尔纳甘拜下风的摇了摇头，轻轻的支撑起自己的上身。或许是自我扩张的疼痛让阿周那有些清醒，迦尔纳趁着对方的黑暗气场稍稍退却的此时，捧起阿周那微微低下的头颅，嘴尖小心翼翼的点着阿周那的眼角，若有若无的伸出半截舌尖来细细的舔舐。

「……阿周那……」

唇瓣感受到对方的眼睑撑起，迦尔纳的细长双臂温柔地抚摸着阿周那的肌肉下移，捋过对方的两颗乳尖，换来对方下意识的轻颤，再缠绕回他的后背。

「你没必要这么痛苦。」

 

 

——你没必要，一个人那么痛苦。

 

-TBC-


	3. -14-

-14-

 

迦尔纳义无反顾的欺上阿周那，将自己微凉的嘴唇再次贴上了阿周那的嘴唇，封住他反驳的可能性。他强暴的用自己的舌尖撬开阿周那的齿缝，肆意的舔舐着对方口腔的每一个角落。迦尔纳似乎能感受到阿周那的身体从自己开始侵入开始的突然紧绷，到慢慢颤抖的放松柔软了下来。迦尔纳不容分说的将阿周那体内的空气全部都抢走，看准着阿周那的意识因为缺氧而模糊的一瞬间，将细长的手指伸进了阿周那的后庭。面部极近的贴合让迦尔纳迅速注意到了自己的手指探进去的瞬间阿周那的湿润呜咽，但是马上被自己的口腔牢牢锁在了喉头，只是换来了愈发严重的咳嗽和溺水般的哭咽。阿周那在自己怀中毫无气力的挣扎让迦尔纳看着甚是新鲜，下意识的、好像更加想要捉弄他似的，迦尔纳加速了自己手指的探索。

有了第一次阿周那的自渎，迦尔纳的这次探入更加的驾轻就熟，指尖的感触也更加激起了迦尔纳心中诡异的好奇心。自己一直握着长枪的手指，现在竟然在宿敌的肉体里肆虐，可以说是非常异样的体验了。而且更加令人疯狂的是，阿周那的内部竟随着自己的侵入而愈发湿润粘腻，指尖碰到的柔软至极的肠肉却爆发出十分巨大的角力，强劲有力的卷住自己的手指，越卷越深。而造成这种情况的始作俑者阿周那显然根本就没有注意到，而是更加忘我的双手紧紧缠上迦尔纳的冰凉的脖颈。迦尔纳被抱着有些难受，迷糊着松开了阿周那的嘴唇。一刹那，支离破碎的细碎媚吟便从阿周那的口中泄露了出来。

「呜啊……啊啊……啊……唔……啊啊？！……哈……那啊！……哈唔………」

指尖似乎刮骚到体内的一块软肉，阿周那毫无防备的惊叫，让两人一刹那间都面面相觑。

 

『他也会发出这种声音啊……』

斜眼盯着瘫在自己身上的阿周那红到滴血的耳垂，迦尔纳下意识的再往刚才的那块软肉确认性的继续戳弄，结果得来了对方同样且愈发失控的反应。好像底部被不知名的谁拉入湖底一样，阿周那将自己抓得更紧，腰部不安分的收紧着，口鼻捂在迦尔纳的肩头，脆弱的气息混合着控制不住的泪水将其打湿，阿周那的指尖抓得更深了。

迦尔纳此时却陷入了进退两难的境地。他试探着抽出一点手指，但是湿润的肠肉却愈发依依不舍的缠了上来，虽然看不见真实情况，但是迦尔纳可以感受到粉红色的肠肉如同无底洞般饥饿的吸吮着自己的手指，久久不肯松口。

「！……」

「……“迦尔纳”……那里……那……里唔！……啊……」

见着整个状况必须有所突破，迦尔纳决定先脱掉被阿周那的体内打得湿润粘腻的黑色紧身衣，于是微微集中点精神用魔法去掉了。褪去布料的微凉手指引发了对方体内触电般的激灵，然后再次毫不留情的用更大的力道缠上了他，让迦尔纳失策，微微蹙眉。见着自己身上的阿周那已经完全迷糊放纵的追逐着本能和快感，迦尔纳也不再想太多，捧起阿周那后仰的脸庞往自己面前下压，对上对方混沌不堪的黑色眼眸，轻啄着敏感的耳根和脖颈。感受着身上的阿周那难耐地蹭着自己的掌心，慢慢因爱抚松懈了全身力气的时候，迦尔纳看准时机抽出了被绑架许久的细长手指，换来对方脆弱的颤抖。

「呜……」

阿周那的双手躁动不安的摩挲着迦尔纳的后背，喉头挤出充满水汽的呜咽如同蚂蚁一般爬上迦尔纳的耳廓，同慢慢攀上的深色肉体的摩擦一同，瘙痒着迦尔纳因情欲而渐渐温热的心脏。通过方才的指头刺激出的津液竟顺着大腿肌肉的线条缓缓的流出来，带着淡淡的腥味，如今更是在空气中烧出一片淫靡的情爱，将两个人的意志都熏的晕晕叨叨的。

 

阿周那张着嘴，脖颈微微伸长，却因为脑内冲出的一片空白而发不出一个音，但是和他紧密贴合的迦尔纳不知为何，从胸口跳动的另一颗心脏中读出了他的想法。

他想要。还想要。

白皙手指上沾着对方的气味，阿周那的体内魔力也随着无声流出体外的津液一道，在两人升腾的体温中蒸发成欲望的水汽，疯狂的钻入了迦尔纳裸露皮肤的每一个毛孔，狂气而纯粹之极的思绪也在迦尔纳体内的每一个细胞里共鸣着。

 

——想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。想要。

——我想要你。

 

身体不受控制的粗暴掐住对方的滚烫下体，迦尔纳被对方施于自己锁骨的一记猛咬，刺激着顿时清醒了混沌的头脑。阿周那的浓烈情思随着流出的魔力，差点就将迦尔纳的精神意识给带走了，让迦尔纳难得的吓出了一身冷汗。他缓了一口气，镇定了一下情绪，再将自己已经挺立许久的下身对上了阿周那湿润的入口。

「阿周那……放松一点……」

“迦尔纳”再次舔上阿周那的耳朵，记得这是他的敏感部位。对方的身体做出了坦率的反应，迦尔纳也稍稍心安了一些。

 

——即使对方希望自己同他一起坠入深渊，但是自己是绝对不可以的。

——已经决定了，不能再犯错了。

 

「那么，我进去了。」

 

 

 

-TBC-


	4. -19-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention：  
> # 本文清理元素有，请不适者避雷。
> 
> 下章（应该）完结，这个长坑总算可以填完了。

-19-

 

 

素白空旷的房间里，除了桌上一套《摩诃婆罗多》之外没有任何人情味的东西。迦尔纳只是轻轻的环抱着怀中这具颤抖的身体，蓝绿色的眼眸无声的扫视着阿周那的房间，转了一圈后的视线最终停留在了“迦尔纳”的身上。他向着一模一样的“他”点点头，对方也心有灵犀的点点头，便默默的起身离开，顺手带上了同样白得发寒的房门。

迦尔纳将手臂收得更紧，感受着怀中的阿周那随着时间流逝慢慢安静下来。他似乎可以感觉到阿周那细腻卷曲的黑色发丝挠着自己胸前嵌入宝石的敏感皮肤，挠得心里也莫名的升起一阵说不清楚的瘙痒。

好在，阿周那突然起身，挣脱了迦尔纳的怀抱。在迦尔纳的注视下，用手背胡乱的擦着脸上泪痕。开口，嗓音内还残留着尚未干透的湿气。

 

「不需要你的安慰。」

阿周那抹着红彤彤的鼻子，将脸侧向一边。迦尔纳也没说什么，只是直直地盯着阿周那一会儿，将抬在半空中的手放了下去，嘴中淡淡的吐露了一句。

「——是吗。」

「但是！」

 

阿周那突然提高了音量，让迦尔纳着实吓了一跳。但是吼过之后，阿周那便支支吾吾的，想说的话似乎总卡在牙缝里，愣是挤不出来。迦尔纳略显困惑地凑近了一些，而阿周那却随着迦尔纳的凑近愈发躲闪着低下了头，最后整个人都像刺猬一样缩成了一团。

迦尔纳最后叹了口气，收回了自己凑近的身体。

 

「你不必如此强迫自己。你对于我不抱好感，这千年的感情绝不会就因为这一次事件就能完全解决。」

见着阿周那缓缓的扬起了头，乌黑的眼眸下的淡淡殷红尚未消散，迦尔纳的嘴角扬起了一个几乎让人无法察觉的弧度。

「所以，我们慢慢偿还吧。以前不是也这样过来的么？」

「………………」

眼神下移，脖颈松弛，阿周那的整个身体在沉默中融化放松了下来。最后从紧闭的唇缝里叹出一个松散的音节。

「…………嗯……」

「……等等。」

「……干嘛？」

 

阿周那自顾自的抬起下身，四肢陷入柔软的白色床单中，健康的小麦黑色抹上一层薄汗，包裹着精壮的肌肉，低垂着头露出流畅修长的后颈，宽大的肩胛落下星点腥红。听见迦尔纳的呼喊后只是慵懒的侧过眼，眼角的红色混着泪痕的银辉包裹起扑面而来的倦意，激烈过后的回应沙哑破碎，却依旧掩饰不了骨子里的高傲。阿周那如同畅快一天的成年黑豹，满脸的餍足和疲惫，未散的余温和逐渐恢复的威严气场糅杂在一起，让此时的阿周那有种别样的撩动。他微微皱起眉头，迦尔纳伸手拉住自己的一只手腕显然让他感到不悦。

正当阿周那认为迦尔纳要干什么时，接下来的话让头脑昏沉的阿周那瞬间清醒，所有的血液似乎都冲上了头顶，将阿周那的脸撑得红到滴血。

 

「你后面受伤了，你在这里别动，我帮你叫南丁格尔。」

「……不不不不不不不不！！！——迦尔纳你敢叫我就和你没完？？！！」

「……」迦尔纳盯着阿周那大腿内侧已经开始变干的血迹和白浊，再上移望着阿周那似乎喷出火的眼神，非常认真的思考着。

「但是这必须得处理一下。我之前听玉藻前说，里面的精液如果不尽快清理出来的话会——」

「啊啊啊啊啊闭嘴！！！——我自己可以自愈的*！！！」

「但是里面的精液还是会留在里面的，不是么？」

 

看着迦尔纳步步逼近，不知有意还是无意地无视了自己显而易见的拒绝，不容分说的将自己的腿扳开，指腹开始摸索着最深处的秘口，阿周那顿时火冒三丈，抬起手来就开始聚集魔力，幽幽的蓝色光球在手心中逐渐聚集膨胀。

 

「Pā——śu——pa——……嗯啊……！」

 

突如其来的诡异快意从身后传来，瞬间抽空阿周那所剩不多的力气和意识。刚刚激烈完的身体本就敏感，电击般的爽意更是让阿周那脑子一片空白，蓄力的宝具也一下子消散，柔软的腰肢随着散落的幽蓝魔力而软下陷入床褥，只有一双眼睛依旧未失愤怒和羞耻，红着眼眶盯着身后。贝齿咬住嘴下的白色被单，阿周那却依旧抵挡不住喉口滚落下来的呻吟，他只能在意识稍微被拉回的几秒钟内发出抗议的闷哼，随后被身后的浓烈粘腻和快感给淹没。

迦尔纳竟然在为自己舔肛。迦尔纳柔软之极的舌尖仔细的舔舐着阿周那穴口的裂痕，舌苔磨着随着呼吸一张一合的肛口肉，若有若无的好像深入至几寸粉嫩的肠肉，将阿周那溢出的点滴血肉吞入腹中。迦尔纳舔得极其小心，几乎没有发出水声，但是正因如此才让阿周那感到前所未有的害臊。寂静的房间里只能听见两人凌乱的呼吸声，阿周那所有的感官都被迫集中到那一羞耻的点，体内冲撞的快意和羞耻无法躲避，只好本能的抓紧了手心的白色被单。迦尔纳的温度没有预兆的从自己的臀肉间离开，突然的冷气让阿周那不由的颤抖，脑海中似乎都能勾勒出迦尔纳鲜红的舌尖拉扯着血丝在微冷的空气中断裂的响声，散开的血腥味似乎肉眼能看见其渗进了全身的毛孔，流到拉伸的脊骨中破皮开出疯狂的红花。

 

「…………嗯啊…………」

抑制不住的喟叹，抑制不住的眼泪，和抑制不住的妥协和堕落。

——又要，变得好奇怪……

 

当迦尔纳将手指从水润的穴口中伸入时，阿周那已经完全缴械投降，甚至乖顺地将臀部抬高了一些。比肠肉偏凉的手指轻轻刮擦着内壁，本能分泌的肠液混合着体内的精液在下腹中被搅拌翻滚，这种任人摆布、肆意玩弄的羞耻感觉是阿周那平时完全不会接受的。但是现在，随着手指带着粘液从穴口缓缓流出，沿着股沟爬下稚嫩的腿根，这肮脏之极的、如同失禁的排泄过程竟被迦尔纳一览无余，阿周那的脑髓简直要被铺天盖地的强烈羞耻感和紧随而来的诡异快感烧光了。

——……不要……看……

 

溃散的瞳孔中，迦尔纳雪白的皮肤和白发竟如同日轮一样刺眼。但阿周那依旧情不自禁地睁大着双眼，直勾勾地盯着。

看得出神，看得如痴如醉，看到眼眶中的泪水全部蒸发，看到眼白开始微微生疼，阿周那却毫不自知，痴痴的盯着。

直到体内的手指裹挟着最后一丝白稠抽出身体。

 

「阿周那，应该清理好了。」

「……」

「……阿周那？」

「……脏……」

「阿周那？」

 

阿周那已成灰烬的意识被一阵毫无预兆的巨大倦意吹散地无影无踪。他不知道自己方才自己盯着迦尔纳的意义究竟是什么，也想不起自己今天所做的一切究竟是什么。

 

 

「…………哥…………哥…………」

 

 

——他实在是太累了。

 

 

-TBC-

 

 

*自愈：来自FGO阿周那技能“天授的英雄”：NP回复&赋予自身每回合HP回复状态&每回合获得星星


End file.
